Fourth of July
by Tehri
Summary: On his birthday, Alfred receives the best present he could ever have hoped for.


When Alfred had planned his birthday party, he had absolutely not expected Arthur's siblings to show up for it. While he did send invitations to them as well, especially since he and Arthur had started to date each other, they had never accepted before. Now, however, when he opened the door and expected to see Arthur, he instead got drawn into a tight hug by three of the four people who stood there. Wales, Ireland and Northern Ireland laughed happily and wished him a happy birthday, while Scotland satisfied with patting the lad's shoulder and giving him a slight smile before saying the same. He couldn't help but laugh and smile back at them, but his eyes constantly sought Arthur.

"He's not here, dear," Tara chided with a chuckle and dragged him inside again. "He said he'd be here later, okay? Now come back inside."

"But..."

"He promised. Or well, we _made_ him promise under threats of severe bodily harm. Don't worry, he'll be here."

The first thing that happened when they went out through the back door and into the large garden was that France suddenly leapt up and ran over to them, grasping Tara's hand with a wide smile.

"_Ma Cherie_," he called out happily. "_Ma belle d'Irlande du Nord_!I am so glad to see you!"

Just as he bent to kiss her hand, she whacked him over his head and moved back.

"Give up," she hissed. "I've already told you to stay away from me."

Alfred rolled his eyes slightly; it was no use trying to control the Frenchman on occasions like this. As long as he didn't suddenly rip off his clothes, everyone would be happy.

But the party went on, and Arthur still hadn't shown up. After a while, Alfred began to feel a little anxious; if Arthur didn't get there soon, he was going to miss so much! It felt a bit odd without the Brit there, as always. But of course he would not tell anyone about that. When the fireworks finally went off, Arthur had still not arrived, and Alfred felt a little bit abandoned. The siblings said nothing about it, but only smiled knowingly. Finally when all the guests had wished him a happy birthday once more, said goodnight and left the house, Alfred wandered back to his bedroom. He really didn't feel like cleaning up at the moment; it could wait. With a quiet groan, he opened the door to the room, and found himself staring at a very naked Arthur. In fact, the only thing that covered the Brit at all was a red, white and blue ribbon that was tied around his hips. A playful smirk was on his lips, and he tilted his head slightly.

"You've really made me wait, Alfred," he said softly. "I've been right here for almost two hours already. You normally end the party after the fireworks... Now, come here."

Slowly, the American walked over to the bed, not taking his eyes off his lover for a single moment.

"Holy shit," he whispered. "When the hell did you plan this?"

"Months ago," Arthur replied with a chuckle, stretching out on his back like a satisfied cat. "I couldn't think of anything that would be good enough to give to you, so I decided to give you this instead. Is it good enough?"

It took the home of the Playboy Mansion a mere moment to process the words before ripping off t-shirt and pants, a wide grin spreading on his face.

"Oh hell yes, it's good enough," he laughed. "More than that, it's the best present ever!"

The boxers fell to the floor, and he practically jumped on his lover, crashing their lips together in a deep and eager kiss. For once, Arthur actually seemed perfectly content with letting the American set the pace; after all, it was the lad's birthday. He could do whatever he wanted with his present. Hands roamed, touching every single inch of skin that could be reached. Lips and tongue soon followed, drawing small gasps and moans from the older man. Within a moment, he had removed the ribbon.

"Hope you're okay with this, Iggy," Alfred whispered softly as he pressed his lips against his lover's neck. "I don't want to hurt you, you know..."

Arthur let out an annoyed whine and bucked his hips.

"Just get to it already," he growled. "I don't want to wait anymore!"

* * *

Alfred woke up earlier than he had expected; a glance on his alarm clock confirmed that it was only 5 am, which meant that he definitely shouldn't get up yet. With an exhausted whine, he turned his head again, and found himself staring at a peacefully sleeping Arthur. The Englishman had a soft smile on his lips, looking almost surprisingly calm for it to be the day after America's birthday.

"Seriously awesome present," the American murmured as he leant in and kissed his lover. "You're the best, Arthur..."

Emerald eyes suddenly opened, and the smile widened.

"Is that so," Arthur replied with a chuckle. "Well, then you might need to prove it, no?"

Once again, their lips crashed together, and Alfred found himself blushing deeply.

"It's 5 am, dude," he said, swatting teasingly at the older man. "You sure you're up for challenging me?"

Arthur laughed and tugged lightly at Nantucket.

"As a matter of fact," he said, "I'm looking forward to it. Besides, shouldn't you make good use of your present?"

* * *

**Short and random drabble. xD Happy 4th of July!**


End file.
